oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fukuoka Koroshi
| bounty = ???,???,??? | epithet = | jva = | doriki = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Kopi Kopi no Mi (Awakened) | dfename = Copy-Copy Fruit | dfmeaning = Copy | dftype = }} Fukuoka Koroshi is a prisoner of , ruthlessly ruling over Level Five-Point-Five, or Newkama Land, as their queen... Appearance Gallery Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ninpo Stealth Mastery Assassination Prowess Swordsmanship Koroshi hails from , a land renowned for its samurai and swordsmen, alongside being trained among the Night Parade. He uses two sword styles known as and . Devil Fruit For the completion of his first mission within the Night Parade, Koroshi was given the , a Paramecia type Devil Fruit as a prize. The fruit allows the person that consumes it to copy the powers of other Devil Fruit users making them a . Through the powers of this fruit, Koroshi is capable of mimicking the Devil Fruit powers of individuals he comes into physical contact with. This contact is required in order to "imprint" the powers of the desired fruit upon the user. Any contact is enough to imprint, however the user can select who they wish to copy the powers of. Once copied, the powers are kept semi-permanently however the amount of Devil Fruits Koroshi is able to copy at once is ten. So long as he doesn't exceed this cap he is capable of calling upon these fruits at any point in time. When a new fruit is copied when the maximum has been reached, the oldest fruit is displaced and its powers cannot be summoned anymore. While the user is able to call upon all the powers of a Devil Fruit they copy, they must still learn how to utilize the power as though they had just eaten the fruit. To call on the powers of other fruits, Koroshi must concentrate on the power he wishes to use. Distractions or anything that is capable of interrupting that concentration is enough to disrupt the power he is using. Awakening Copied Fruits is a -type Devil Fruit Koroshi copied through the power of the Kopi Kopi no Mi. It allows the user to transform into, generate and manipulate mist transforming them into a . * |lit. "Cutting Fog"}} is a -type Devil Fruit Koroshi copied through the power of the Kopi Kopi no Mi. It allows the user to negate sound around them through fields they are able to generate, making them a . * |Sairento Kiringu|lit. "Silent Murder"}} |lit. Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Panther}} is a -type Devil Fruit Koroshi copied through the power of the Kopi Kopi no Mi. It allows the user to take on the full or hybrid form of a panther, making them a . * |Burakku Pansaa|lit. "Murderous Cat"}} Haki History Past Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Koroshi's appearance is based on that of Luka Urushibara from Steins;Gate. *Koroshi's name (殺し) means "murder", "killing" or "murderer". References Category:Okamas Category:Pirates Category:Ninjas Category:Assassins Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users